


Incentive

by bloodred_ander



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fill, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 02:05:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8268628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodred_ander/pseuds/bloodred_ander
Summary: After the Monaco GP '14 Nico and Nico celebrate together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt fill!](http://motorskink.livejournal.com/4612.html?thread=1748996#t1748996)  
>  Over 3K words of (badly written) sex. I got carried far far away with this one (and abused the italics), but it's only because Nicocest is so very hot.

You don't expect to see him here, sitting alone, sipping his drink as he eyes you up. You flash him a smile, pushing away from the bar, leaving your friends behind and they're too drunk to care. He smiles back at you, sitting up straighter as you saunter over to him.

"Nico, what are you doing here?" you ask, his name slipping past your lips easily because when you're with him, _he's_ Nico and you're whoever he wants you to be. Nico shrugs as you sit down beside him. You're a little drunk, maybe more than a little, and still on a high after your first placed finish, and you don't really mean to, but you end up sitting very close to Nico, practically pressed against his side. He doesn't seem to mind however, looking at you with raised eyebrows, clearly amused.

"I'm here to celebrate," he answers and you laugh. _Of course_ you think _stupid question_. After all, that's why you're here as well. You want to ask him why he's _here_ , in this specific club and how he knows this place, but decide against it. You don't own the place just because you frequent it. Instead you give Nico one of the most genuine smiles you can manage and decide to congratulate him.

"Congrats on fifth place," you say, a little too loudly. You tell yourself it's because the music is so loud, but it's probably because you're still so fucking excited. You really mean that in a good, encouraging way, but Nico just looks at you weirdly. For a moment you think maybe he's not happy with his result, maybe you shouldn't have said it like _that_ , but Nico chuckles and shakes his head.

"Who said I was here to celebrate _my_ result?" he asks, smirking at your confused expression and downing his drink in one go. You're not the brightest light bulb on the grid at the best of times, but now that you're drunk you're even worse.

"I'm here to _celebrate_ yours," he explains, as he rests a hand on your thigh and _squeezes_. You gasp a little at the implication, the meaning behind Nico's words, the heat in his gaze, and just hope that you're not reading this wrong.

Nico stands up and pulls you along with him to the dance floor. You're confused because you're certain that dancing wasn't what Nico was suggesting right now but you let him drag you along anyways. You weave your way through a sea of people until Nico finally stops and turns around to face you, pulling you until you're pressed flush against each other.

"Okay," you drawl, trying to put some space between the two of you because suddenly this doesn't seem like such a good idea. You're _drunk_ and Nico's _hot_ and that is a _very_ bad combination. You definitely shouldn't be pressed this close to him or you'll probably end up making things weird because while Nico wants to dance, you most certainly want something _else_.

Nico rolls his eyes as you struggle to get some space between the two of you. He slips an arm around your waist, effectively trapping you, keeping you pressed up against him. You chuckle nervously, putting your hands on Nico's chest - his stong, _muscular_ chest - to try and push yourself away, but well, it's useless because Nico is as strong as he looks and feels and that's not helping you any.

"Relax," Nico leans in close to whisper in your ear, his fingers digging into the small of your back. You shiver a little at the sensation, feeling like a live wire as Nico places his other hand on the nape of your neck, sliding his fingers into your hair, gently caressing. You do the opposite of what he asked, body going rigid as you stare into Nico's eyes that are suddenly so dark and hungry and _god_ you'll be so disappointed if dancing is all you both are going to be doing tonight.

The music is loud, but the beat is practically deafening, painful almost, and your heart thuds in your chest to its tempo. Nico's face is so very close to yours, your lips practically touching as he moves to the beat. You reluctantly sway your hips, moving almost in tandem with the taller driver pressed up against you.

He chuckles, his breath fanning across your lips as he leans in and oh. Okay then. You're elated when you realise that this isn't _just_ dancing. You close your eyes, smiling as Nico's soft lips graze against yours, hips moving more freely now, rolling to the beat, excitement making you feel all jittery. He presses a soft kiss against your lips at first, applying just a bare amount of pressure, and that drives you mad because you want _more_. You try to deepen the kiss but he moves away and your eyes snap open in annoyance. Nico frowns at you as if he’s disappointed and you're too fucking drunk for games; either he fucks you tonight or he doesn't, there's no patience in you for foreplay; for teasing kisses and gentle caresses and _dancing_.

"Nico," you whine, sounding almost petulant as you grab his shirt and try to pull him closer. He bites his lips, and you can tell he's trying hard not to laugh and _what the_ fuck _is so funny anyway?_

"You really have no patience," he shakes his head but leans in anyway, pressing his lips to yours in an almost bruising kiss. Nico tastes of booze and arousal and the promise of a good night and you just wonder how that can be.

You moan as he moves his hand from your back down to squeeze your ass, pulling your lower body closer to his and you can feel something hard digging into your hip and that definitely isn't Nico's phone.

He deepens the kiss, sliding his tongue into your mouth, tasting every inch of you and you let him have this, let him have _you_. You give him the upper hand because this is what you need tonight, this is what you _want_ tonight and it's clear he wants it too. You both aren't dancing anymore, just rutting against each other as Nico fucks your mouth with his tongue and it's getting hard to breathe for more than just one reason.

When Nico finally breaks the kiss, you're breathing like you've run a marathon, panting heavily as he runs a thumb over your kiss swollen lips. He looks so good like this; flushed cheeks, red lips, pupils blown wide with lust, and you want to kiss him again. You do.

The both of you exchange hot, open mouthed kisses and grind against each other like a couple of horny teenagers, and it's thrilling because there are people all around you, probably watching and you like that because you work better with an audience anyway. Your body feels so warm, your head feels fuzzy and lightheaded and you never want this to stop. But then Nico pulls away, resting his forehead against yours as he pants heavily. You scowl at him and he gives you a brilliant smile in return.

"Come on," Nico says breathlessly, leading you away from the dance floor and towards the back of the club where the toilets are. You break into a huge grin as you hurry after Nico, the night finally taking the turn you wanted, and this is definitely a very _very_ nice way to be celebrating your win.

The best way, actually.

 

*

 

You're pressed face first against the filthy door of the cubicle you're in as Nico works your jeans open, pulling it down along with your underwear, just enough to have your ass out on display. Nico doesn't waste time apparently because he immediately falls down to his knees behind you, spreading your cheeks apart and pushing his tongue into your hole.

" _Fuck!_ " you cry out in surprise, body jolting forward as Nico pushes his tongue deeper into you. And this is amazing, this is what you wanted, no beating around the bush, just sex.

"You taste good," Nico praises, dragging the flat of his tongue along your hole, and you buck your hips, pushing back against his face, wanting his tongue back inside you again. He complies, swirling his tongue around the tight ring of muscles before he pushes in just enough to get the tip of his tongue in and pulls out again.

He sets up a slow pace, licking you open with delicious, tantalising strokes, reducing you to a panting mess. His tongue feels amazing inside of you, hot, wet and absolutely _sinful_ as he licks deep into you, running his tongue along your clenching walls. It's torture of the best kind and it feels even better when his hand wraps around your dick, stroking delicately, thumb rubbing over your slit, spreading the pre-come that's gathered there.

The moan that escapes you sounds downright pornographic and Nico groans, clearly loving how you sound. How he's making you sound.

"You know," Nico suddenly says, his hot breath fanning over your wet, open hole, making you shiver. "I'd fuck you if we were some place else."

You have to bite back a moan at that. At the mental image you manage to conjure up; Nico pounding into you with that impossibly large dick of his, fucking you so hard, _so good,_ that you can't walk straight for _weeks_. Using you like some cheap whore and _god_ , do you want that.

"I live close by," you say hurriedly and Nico chuckles behind you, clearly amused. You'd be inclined to feel embarrassed at how desperate you sound if you weren't so distracted by Nico's sinful tongue and his fingers.

"I know," Nico says matter-of-factly and stands up, pressing flush against your back as his hand keeps moving in slow torturous strokes over your cock. You whine when he grinds his clothed erection against your ass, and you have to fucking wonder just why the fuck does Nico have all his clothes on when you're standing here half naked.

"But now that I think about it," Nico says, sounding almost contemplative as he places a gentle kiss behind your ear, "you haven't earned it yet."

"No?" you ask, voice sounding extremely disappointed. You didn't realise that you had to _earn_ anything. You didn't even know why Nico was here, with you, doing _this_ in the first place. But damn you weren't complaining.

"No," Nico answers, pushing away from you slightly. He removes his hand from your cock and you whine in protest. Nico just chuckles again - something that's really starting to piss you off - and before you can even _think_ , two of his fingers are forcing their way inside you. The intrusion is painful and sudden and your body initially, instinctively, tries to fight it, because while Nico's fingers are coated in pre-come and his tongue had done a pretty decent job opening you up, it isn't ideal, isn't enough and Nico's very rough.

You squeeze your eyes shut and take deep breaths to steady yourself, knees nearly buckling at the sensation, the burn of Nico's long fingers pushing into you. You try to relax, to get your muscles to loosen up because Nico is _relentless_ , shoving his digits all the way up to his knuckles into you. And he doesn't even wait before he's fucking you with his fingers, pulling out and pushing in, his fingers brushing up against your prostate, making you moan loudly.

"Oh God, _Nico_."

Nico winds his other hand into your hair, grabbing a fistful of silky blond strands and forcefully tugging your head back so he can devour your lips. His pushes his tongue past your lips, tasting every inch of you, moaning when you rub your tongue against his. You think that's the single most hottest thing you've ever fucking heard.

He kisses you until you can feel the pressure building up in your chest, the need for air becomes pressing and you vaguely wonder if you're going to pass out but then Nico breaks the kiss and you nearly choke as you greedily suck air into your lungs. You can hear Nico breathing heavily, can feel his chest rising and falling rapidly, as his fingers keep fucking into you. He keeps a firm grip on your hair and you wonder if he has a fetish. His mouth moves on to your neck, sucking and nibbling, leaving bright red marks on your pale skin.

You place your hands on the door, spreading your legs wider to steady yourself as Nico's fingers scissor you.

"Fuck yes," you moan appreciatively, sticking your ass out to give Nico better access. He bites down hard on your neck, making you wince, your hole clenching around the fingers inside you.

"You were made for this," Nico mumbles, his voice low and gravelly and so fucking _hot_. You don't know what _this_ is, but if it means getting down and dirty with Nico in an equally dirty bathroom stall, then yes. You were definitely made for this.

Without warning, Nico adds a third finger, pushing into you with more force, fucking you roughly and you can't do much but moan and push back against Nico's fingers, wanting them deeper inside you, wanting to feel more.

"Such a _whore_ ," Nico whispers it as if it's a praise and you intend to take it in that spirit. You feel slightly more confident now, moaning loudly, unashamed, clenching around Nico's fingers, showing him just how much of a whore you can be, just how _good_ you can be if he decides to actually fuck you. Nico groans - and god that sound does funny things to your insides - and presses you firmly into the bathroom door, grinding his erection into your hip.

"Fuck me," you beg desperately, voice coming out all high-pitched and needy. " _Please_ , fuck me."

But Nico doesn't seem to hear you, or maybe he's just ignoring you. Whatever it is, his next words make your mouth go dry.

"I could shove my whole fist up your ass now and you'd take it, wouldn't you? Just take it like the greedy little slut you are."

 _Yes_ you think _fuck yes_. You doubt you can, because there isn't enough lube around and something like that needs to be done right or it could definitely end up hurting you, but right now you don't fucking care. Just the thought of Nico trying to force his fist into you has got you panting heavily, short nails scratching at the bathroom door.

" _Please_ ," you beg again, practically whimpering. Nico licks up your neck all the way to your ear, he crooks his fingers, short, blunt nails scraping against your hot, clenching walls. Your body jolts at the sensation, mind blanking out for a precious second or two. Nico pulls his fingers out completely and you whine at the loss only to gasp in anticipation as four of his fingers rub over your hole.

Nico makes a humming sound as if he’s considering making good on his talk about fisting you, but then you feel him shrug and three fingers are back inside your body, fucking you as Nico's other hand lets go of your hair and moves down the front of your body to grab onto your dick.

You let your head drop back on Nico's shoulder as the taller German jerks you off; quick, rough strokes that pull you mercilessly to completion. There's no finesse now; everything is rushed and messy and Nico is definitely not gentle as he works his fingers in and out of you, as he puts just that extra bit of pressure into his strokes that border on painful.

And you're inclined to admit that it fucking feels amazing.

"Come for me," Nico says into your ear just as he runs his thumb over your slit. He does _something_ with his fingers and that's all it takes. You bang a fist against the door, crying out in ecstasy as your orgasm washes over you. It's fucking intense and your heart is hammering in your chest as you ride it out, breathing heavily because you're scared if you don't get enough air into your lungs you'll pass out.

Nico keeps moving his hand, milking you out. He keeps up the same pace, the same pressure and his fingers are _still_ fucking into you, rubbing up against your prostate and you squirm. You whimper at the over stimulation, your nerve endings feel shot, but Nico doesn't stop. Not until your dick goes soft in his hand, not until you have to beg for him to stop, and by the time he does stop, you feel too fucking sensitive. Even Nico's breath against your neck feels like too much.

Nico pulls out his fingers from your abused hole and lets go of your now flaccid cock. He pushes you away from him until you're leaning against the door, thighs trembling with the effort it takes to hold yourself up. You feel sticky and dirty and _used_. You feel blissful, but you're also strangely unsatisfied. You want more, _need_ more. You need all of Nico, want to be fucked by him, want to feel his huge dick inside you, splitting you open, because Nico's fingers while extremely skilled seriously aren't enough. You remember what he said earlier, about you not having earned a proper fuck yet, and you wonder what you have to do because right now, you'd do just about anything.

"Get down," Nico orders, and you crack your eyes open, not really comprehending because you're still blissed out. You turn your head around, lazily looking at the younger man. Nico raises his eyebrows, unimpressed.

"Get down," he says again. "On your knees."

You want to protest that the floor is filthy and you're too lazy to move, but then your brain catches up with you and oh. _Oh_.

You turn around quickly, not even bothering about anything as you fall to your knees, proving to Nico what a slut you actually are. You don't even bother pulling your jeans and briefs up, which makes it slightly uncomfortable because of the fabric bunched up around your thighs. All you're thinking now is that if you play nice, Nico might actually fuck you and boy isn't that good motivation.

Nico looks amused now as he palms himself through his jeans, staring down at you and you make no effort to hide how impatient you are, how eager.

"Put your hands behind your back and keep them there," he instructs and you comply, holding your hands behind your back. Nico chuckles and then pops open the button on his jeans, pulling down his zipper and you swallow thickly.

One of Nico's hands fists into your hair again, tugging your head back, as he pushes his jeans and underwear down just enough to get his cock out. Your mouth goes dry at the sight of Nico's huge dick and you clench unconsciously, imagining what it would feel like to have that monster inside you. You don't get much of a chance to admire though because Nico uses his hand to guide the head of his dick past your lips, sliding in slowly as you open wide, eager to please.

He moans, eyes falling shut as you hollow your cheeks. You shiver at the sound, and move to bob your head, but Nico has a firm grip and he holds your head in place as he slides out and then pushes back in again roughly. You gag as his cock hits the back of your throat and try to pull off but Nico won't let you. He sets up a brutal rhythm, hitting the back of your throat with every thrust, fucking your mouth in earnest and you try your best to keep up, massaging Nico's cock with your tongue, fighting against your reflex to gag as you suck hard, encouraging Nico to go deeper. Nico tips your head back even further, gaining better leverage, working your throat open. You can feel the tears gather at the corner of your eyes as you try your best to take it, moaning around Nico and enjoying the litany of curses that spill past his lips.

You don't know how long it lasts, Nico's grip on your hair is painful and you have to shift a little because your knees are starting to hurt, and your jaw aches like hell, but the sounds Nico makes are definitely worth it. He looks amazing as well; cheeks flushed, lips bitten red, eyes squeezed shut in pure bliss and you can tell he's close by the way his breaths become ragged and the way his thrusts become sloppy. Spit dribbles down your chin as he keeps thrusting into your mouth and you close your eyes, swallowing around him, humming, just doing all you can to get him off.

The only warning you get is the sudden tug on your hair, and then he's coming, groaning loudly as he spills his load down your throat and you nearly choke, but you do your best to swallow everything, not wanting to waste a single drop because Nico tastes _amazing_.

He slips out of your mouth once he's completely done, gently petting a hand through your hair, as you lean your head back against the grimy wall, throat raw and lungs on fire. You can hear him panting heavily as he comes down from his high and you smile, only imagining what you must look like now, debauched and filthy as you catch your breath.

Nico removes his hand from your hair and you can hear him as he pulls his jeans up. You force your eyes open, looking up at him. He crouches down in front of you, tenderly running his fingers over your swollen lips, and gives you a soft smile.

"Congratulations on first place," he says.

You give him a smile of your own, almost blushing when he leans forward and places a soft, delicate kiss on your forehead. It's stupid you think, that after everything the two of you have just done something as simple as this manages to make butterflies flap around in your stomach.

"Thanks," you say. He smiles wider, leaning down to place a kiss against your lips and you can feel your cheeks burn at this sudden show of tenderness.

"If you win the next race as well," Nico says as he stands up and fixes his shirt, his eyes twinkling as he regards you, "I'll gladly fuck you."

And you laugh at that, watching lazily as Nico opens the door and steps out of the stall, leaving you alone, still half naked as you kneel on the filthy floor. The door shuts behind him and you shake your head, tackling the tedious task of redressing yourself.

 

  
Nico really does know how to motivate you.

**Author's Note:**

> All right, OP, pay up. I'd like my cookies now. Or your soul. You decide which one :)


End file.
